Forgotten Love
by juventiavivi
Summary: Elise Griver dan Ethan Fitzberg adalah sahabat baik hingga keputusan Ethan merenggangkan hubungan mereka. Ethan harus berhadapan dengan masa lalu yang menghantuinya. Sedangkan Elise harus melewati masa-masa kelam setelah Ethan meninggalkannya. Keputusan Ethan memberikan luka di hati Elise. Cerita tentang bagaimana cinta dapat memberikan kesempatan kedua.


Chapter One : Forgotten Love

Prologue

"Ethan...Kumohon jangan pergi"

Aku berbalik dan menatap wajah sedih yang memandangiku. Wajah Elise dengan mata yang menguraikan air mata, memohon kepadaku untuk tidak pergi. Aku melihat gerakan mulutnya tanpa suara yang mengatakan "please". Tapi aku sudah meneguhkan niatku.

Aku berbalik, dan pergi dengan berat hati hingga aku tidak mendengar suara tangisan Elise.

Sebelumnya...

"Elise, kamu disini?"

Panggilan Ethan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku baru saja beristirahat dari kerjaanku. Aku berkeinginan untuk menjadi seorang dokter tetapi bagi seorang wanita untuk menjadi dokter, membutuhkan usaha yang cukup berat. Perbedaan antara laki-laki dan wanita begitu diperhitungkan. Derajat wanita dianggap rendah dibandingkan laki-laki. Wanita hanya dilihat untuk meneruskan keturunan dan tidak melakukan pekerjaan laki-laki. Tapi itu tidak membuatku berhenti berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik dalam bidang obat - obatan. Aku banyak belajar dari mendiang ayahku. Dari beberapa riset yang dia kerjakan, aku telah meneruskan pekerjaannya dan berusaha mencari jawaban yang belum terpecahkan.

Dalam pergumulanku ini, tidak banyak yang mendukungku untuk menjadi seorang wanita yang mandiri. Tapi Ethan berkata lain. Dia mengagumi pekerjaanku dan selalu mendukungku. Ethan Fitzberg, anak kedua dari Duke of Gilberton. Meskipun anak seorang duke, masa kecilnya tidak begitu indah. Dimata ayahnya, Ethan hanya seperti anak pengganti. Lucas Fitzberg, penerus Gilberton sangat dibanggakan oleh ayahnya. Ethan sering dilupakan dan jarang diikut sertakan dalam lingkungan politik oleh ayahnya. Menurut ayahnya, Ethan dianggap tidak bertanggung jawab dan suka semaunya sendiri. Karena hal itu, hubungan Ethan dan keluarganya menjadi renggang. Hal lain yang makin memperparah hubungan mereka adalah saat ibunda Ethan meninggal setelah melahirkan Ethan. Ayahnya menjadi keras, dan setiap kali ia melihat Ethan, raut wajahny berubah menjadi dingin. Meskipun bersaudara, Ethan dan Lucas jarang bermain bersama dikarenakan ayahnya yang selalu mengajarkan Lucas untuk menjadi penerus yang baik.

Saat aku berumur 15 tahun, aku membantu ayahku di klinik yang dia bangun dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Ayahku sangat senang membantu orang. Untuk kalangan bawah yang tidak bisa membayar, ayahku dengan sukarela memberikan pengobatan gratis. Banyak orang yang sangat senang dengan ayahku. Selain itu, aku juga banyak belajar dari ayahku. Aku mengingat ayahku berkata

"Elise, kamu adalah wanita yang pintar. Kamu keras kepala sama seperti aku. Kekerasan kepalamu lah yang membuatmu mandiri dan menjadikan dirimu sekarang. Aku bangga padamu. Keinginanmu begitu besar dan mimpimu untuk menjadi seorang dokter membuatku bangga. Jangan biarkan perkataan orang mengalahkanmu. Ayah akan selalu mendukungmu, putriku"

Ayah adalah satu-satunya sahabat baikku. Aku kehilangan ibuku saat aku berusia 5 tahun karena sakit. Setelah ibu pergi, ayah selalu berada disisiku dan mulai membantu orang yang sakit. Hingga aku menginjak 19 tahun, aku harus mengalami kehilangan lagi. Ayahku kalah melawan rasa sakitnya. Kanker merenggut nafasnya dari dunia ini. Aku menangis keras karena kehilangan teman dan keluargaku satu-satunya. Aku mengingat kata terakhir dari ayahku

"Tetap tegar putriku, karena aku dan ibumu akan selalu menyertaimu"

Aku menguburkan ayahku tepat disamping ibuku diatas bukit rindang dengan bunga, dimana ayah bertemu dengan ibu pertama kali. Sejak itu, aku mulai meneruskan usaha klinik ayah. Banyak orang yang tidak setuju apabila seorang wanita meneruskan usaha ayahnya. Tetapi itu tidak mengurungkan niatku untuk menjadi "yang pertama". Aku tetap membuka klinik dan membantu orang yang terluka. Lalu diumur 21 tahun, aku bertemu dengan Ethan.

Aku bertemu dengan Ethan saat dia datang ke klinik ku dengan luka di kepalanya. Aku mengobati lukanya dan kami banyak bercanda kecil. Lalu keesokan harinya dia pun datang kembali dengan membawa luka baru. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu mengobatinya kapan pun dia membutuhkanku. Dia sering menceritakan kisahnya dan aku pun demikian. Kami mengerti satu sama lain hingga menjadi sahabat. Tapi dalam hubungan ini, aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari sahabat. Aku peduli dengan Ethan. Tetapi aku tidak yakin Ethan merasakan hal yang serupa. Kami sudah 2 tahun bersahabat dan ikatan kami semakin kuat. Lalu aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Elise, kamu disini?"

"Aku didalam, Ethan"

Aku melihat Ethan masuk dengan wajah usilnya.

"Hi Elise"

Aku sedang meracik obat sebelum aku melamun. Ethan duduk dekat disebelahku. Seketika jantungku berdetuk kencang.

"Apakah tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau kerjakan Elise ?"

Aku tersenyum "Kamu kan tahu kalau aku seorang dokter. Ini adalah pekerjaanku"

"Dokter masa depan. Aku tidak sabar sampai kamu menjadi dokter wanita pertama di London, Elise. Semua lelaki akan tunduk kepadamu"

"Termasuk kamu?"

"Yah... termasuk aku. Kuakui kamu memang jago dalam hal meracik obat Elise. Dunia sangat sekali membutuhkan keahlianmu"

"Terima kasih atas impresinya" aku tersenyum malu

"Dan karena itu, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu Elise"

Aku langsung menatap Ethan panik "Bantuan? Apakah kamu terluka Ethan"

"Tidak.. tidak... bukan itu. Untuk saat ini, aku baik-baik saja. Aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu yang lain"

"Oh... apa itu?"

"Aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu untuk... menjadi pacarku..."

Seketika aku terdiam dan menatap Ethan. Jantungku berdetuk kencang. Mengharapkan apakah ini saatnya kami menuju ke tahap selanjutnya. Tetapi perkataan Ethan selanjutnya membuatku terkaget.

"Hanya sementara. Untuk acara ulang tahun kakakku. Kamu tahu, sebentar lagi ulang tahun Lucas yang ke 26. Dan ayahku ingin melihatku sadar dan membawa pasangan. Dan aku membutuhkan pasangan. Secepatnya"

Hatiku sedih mendengar penjelasannya dan berusaha menjaga nada suaraku agar tidak terdengar ingin menangis.

"Ow, kenapa kamu tidak membawa Linda? Bukankah akhir - akhir ini kamu sedang dekat dengan dia?"

"Ayahku sudah melihat Linda dan tidak menyetujuinya. Kamu tahu lah, aku dan Linda hanya bermain-main saja. Kami bersama untuk kepuasan masing-masing. Tidak lebih"

Mendengar Ethan menceritakan hubungannya dengan Linda membuat hatiku sesak. Aku berusaha menguasai diri untuk tidak mempermalukan diriku dihadapan Ethan.

"Kamu bisa cari wanita lain di brothel. Seperti yang kamu lakukan setiap hari" nadaku begitu ketus. Tetapi Ethan tidak menyadarinya.

"Ayahku ingin melihaku dengan wanita terhormat Elise. Itulah kenapa aku membutuhkanmu. Kamu sahabatku dan aku membutuhkanmu Elise. Please"

Aku menatap Ethan. Selama ini, aku sudah merasakan perasaan ini ke Ethan tetapi ia hanya menganggapku teman. Aku selalu mengobatinya apabila ia terluka, mencemaskannya apabila ia menghilang, mencarinya saat dia terpuruk dan sedih. Aku selalu berada di sisinya. Tapi menurut Ethan, itu semua karena kami sahabat. Tanpa aku sadari, aku mengetahui bahwa aku mencintai Ethan. Itula kenapa saat Ethan memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya aku begitu senang hingga perkataan selanjutnya membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Dimatanya aku hanya bisa menjadi teman baik, tidak lebih. Setiap kali ia menceritakan wanita lain, aku memendam rasa iri dan sakit hati. Aku menangis saat ia tidak melihat dan menghibur saat ia membutuhkan. Semua itu karena aku mencintainya.

"Jadi... bagaimana Elise?? Maukah kau menolongku?"

Aku menatap Ethan dan berusaha tersenyum

"Oke Ethan. Serahkan padaku"

"Wow. Terima kasih Elise"

Lalu Ethan memelukku erat. Aku membalas pelukannya dan menahan rasa sakit hati di diriku.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok malam ya. Siapkan penampilanmu yang terbaik ya. Well, sekarang aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk berkonsentrasi dengan obatmu. Bye Elise"

Setelah itu Ethan pun pergi. Aku duduk termenung sambil menatap racikanku yang terbengkalai.

"It's alright Elise. It's alright" ucapku dengan suara lirih hingga aku tidak bisa menahan tangisku.

To be continued...

Hai, pengarang disini

Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca Forgotten Love. Ini pertama kalinya cerita yang aku buat, aku publish dan aku berharap semua terhibur ya.

Terima kasih


End file.
